10 règles basiques que tout Malefoy devrait savoir
by Roselani
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Drago Malefoy, prince de Serpentard et fils exemplaire, peut il ignorer tous et chacun des concepts qui lui ont été inculqués depuis l'enfance ? Narcissa sait bien que oui et Lucius pourrait en faire un infarctus.


**Disclaimer****: Les personnages sont à l'illustre J.K.Rowling et l'histoire est à** _Earwen Neruda_**, une fabuleuse auteur !**

**Note de la traductrice****: Oui, comme vous le voyez, je me suis mise aux traductions ! C'est bien moins stressant que d'écrire ses propres fics... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne mes fics. Disons que c'est une très longue pause... **

**Maintenant place à cet One-Shot traduit de l'espagnol. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes qui m'ont échappées et aussi si je n'ai pas sut retranscrire avec exactitude tout le talent de **_Earwen Neruda _**XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**10 normas básicas que todo buen Malfoy debería saber**

_10 règles basiques que tout bon Malefoy devrait savoir_

Les hommes se retournaient lorsqu'ils la voyaient marcher, roulant des hanches de son habituel pas au rythme d'une invisible et inaudible musique qui semblait hypnotiser tout composant du sexe opposé qui la regardait.

Des mâchoires se décrochaient lorsqu'elle secouait de cette manière sa lisse chevelure blonde, les laissant onduler dans le vent, sachant que leur arôme fruité resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de ceux qui auraient assez de courage pour s'approcher d'elle, en simulant de lire le journal ou en la questionnant sur une rue à l'existence douteuse, cherchant uniquement un contact plus intime avec cette nymphe aux yeux clairs.

Elle fit claquer avec plus de force ses talons uniquement pour se faire remarquer, alors que, coquette, une de ses jambes élancées sortait _par hasard_ de la fente de sa jupe noire.

Elle souriait avec suffisance lorsqu'une voiture klaxonnait à son passage ou quand elle entendait un jeune piéton insolent la siffler, ce qu'elle récompensait d'un clin d'œil séduisant qui, plus d'une fois, les avait conduis à s'encastrer contre un réverbère.

Un seul mot pouvait la définir: _parfaite_, et elle le savait. Et à quoi bon mentir ? Elle adorait ça.

Elle adorait se savoir supérieure à n'importe quelle autre femme de son âge (Quel âge avait-elle ? Ce n'était pas une question que l'on posait à une dame !), ou, pourquoi pas, à n'importe quelle autre personne vivant sur la même planète Terre.

Oui, c'était bien Narcissa Malefoy, une femme pas commode.

Une femme qui aimait avoir tout sous son contrôle, que ce soit de la couleur des rideaux assortie à celle du fin tapis de la salle de séjour, à la cravate que devait porter ce matin son mari. Cravate qui devait, évidemment, être nouée par elle.

Mais le faire ne la dérangeait pas parce que, honnêtement, elle adorait Lucius.

Elle l'aimait à sa manière, à coups de cris, d'insolences et de crises de colère, comme une petite fille à qui l'on refusait une sucrerie. Mais elle l'aimait quand même.

Elle pressa le pas lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, se rendant ainsi compte qu'effectivement, il était déjà midi et vingt passé. Elle allait arriver en retard, comme toujours.

_**Règle numéro 1: **Tout Malefoy qui se respect est toujours premier, peu importe en quoi._

Elle secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la maison, se réprimandant de ne pas avoir brûlé avant la ridicule liste de Lucius.

Sincèrement, parfois il prenait cette histoire de nom de famille trop au sérieux.

Les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent automatiquement à son approche, la laissant passer. _Vinky_, l'elfe de maison de la famille la salua avec courtoisie, comme toujours, mais ce jour-là elle ne lui répondit pas.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Elle parcourra l'entrée en moins de cinq secondes, une grande prouesse étant donnée ces talons aiguilles qui faisait de la marche une tâche pratiquement impossible, excepté pour elle.

Finalement, avec son maquillage en place et ses vêtements sans un seul faux pli, elle arriva devant la cheminée et ramassa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette en faisant attention à ne pas tacher le tapis. Ça ne partait avec rien.

- «À Poudlard.» - Murmura-t-elle d'une parfaite voix veloutée juste avant d'entrer, jetant la poudre dans la cavité couverte de suie de la cheminée.

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

Ce même jour, Hermione Granger souffla pour la seizième fois en une minute en passant une de ses mains (celle qui n'était pas occupée à écrire sur le parchemin, pour être plus exacte) dans ses cheveux châtains, les ébouriffant encore plus si c'était possible.

Pour quelle raison ? C'était suffisamment évident, _Ronald Weasley_.

Ce _stupide _de Ronald Weasley avec une de ses _stupides _discussions sur le Quidditch.

- «Tu te trompes Harry. C'est vrai que Serdaigle a une bonne équipe cette année, mais je crois que Pouffsoufle les fera mordre la poussière mardi prochain. Ils ont une défense incroyable.» -

Elle se tourna pour le regarder de nouveau, lui offrant un de ses regards les plus meurtriers en levant l'index à ses lèvres en signe de silence. Mais rien. Ou le rouquin devenait aveugle, ou il se moquait royalement d'elle, comme d'habitude.

Elle ferma avec force le livre qu'elle _essayait _de consulter «_101 potions aromatisées pour débutants, volume 2_» obtenant enfin que ses deux meilleurs amis (chose qu'elle commençait à remettre en question) lui prêtent attention.

- «À ce que je sache, la bibliothèque sert à consulter des livres, et non à parler de Quidditch.» - Ellecracha presque le nom du sport. Comme elle le détestait.

- «Nous faisions juste une pause, Hermione. Ça fait deux heures que nous sommes enfermés ici, laisse nous respirer.» - Dit Harry. Ça ne fit que plus la fâcher.

Qu'est-ce que ça avaient à voir, hein ?

Si les regards tuaient, _le-garçon-qui-a-survécu_ serait devenu _le-garçon-qui-est-mort-des-mains-d'une-Hermione-en-rogne_.

- «Une pause d'une heure et demie ?» - Répondit-elle sévèrement, arquant un de ses fins sourcils. – «Regarde Harry, si vous voulez que Rogue nous recale en Potions pour ne pas avoir rendu le travail à temps c'est votre problème, mais moi j'aimerais bien passer, si ça ne vous dérange pas.» -

- «Très bien, très bien, on s'en va.» - Dit Ron comme s'il lui faisait une _énorme_ faveur, alors qu'en réalité c'était bien évident qu'il désirait partir le plus tôt possible de là.

Sur son cadavre.

- «Oh, ne t'en fait pas Ronald.» - Elle le prit par le bras pour le rassoir sur la chaise, souriant d'une fausse douceur. – «Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé, celle qui s'en va c'est moi. On se voit bientôt à la Grande Salle, adieux les garçons.» -

Et laissant derrière elle un Harry et un Ron effrayés qui continuaient de se demander comment elle pouvait toujours les embobiner ainsi (et comment ils allaient finir cette rédaction sans son aide), elle sortit de la bibliothèque parchemin en main et dit au revoir à une Mme Prince occupée qui essayait d'ordonner par ordre alphabétique un des poussiéreux rayons de la section interdite.

La première chose qu'elle constata en sortant dans le couloir, fut qu'il était désert, pour changer.

Elle sortit sa montre de la poche de sa robe afin de vérifier l'heure. Une heure moins quart.

Merde.

Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle n'arriverait pas à temps pour manger ce délicieux rosbif que les elfes de maison préparaient uniquement les samedis.

Elle allait ranger de nouveau sa montre, mais comme toujours lorsqu'on est pressé, quelque chose tourna mal. La montre glissa de sa main jusqu'au sol, ne restant en un seul morceau que par miracle, ou, comme aimait le dire Hermione, par magie. Ironique, non ?

Elle se pencha en murmurant des injures dans sa barbe et tendit la main vers la montre en argent avec les lettres HG gravées sur la partie arrière (courtoisie de Jane Granger), mais un fin et sûrement cher soulier noir se posa sur le précieux objet, rendant considérablement difficile sa tâche.

Elle leva au ralenti la tête, espérant, non, plutôt désirant se retrouver devant n'importe quelle personne qui n'était pas celle qui en ce moment même lui passait en tête.

Ses yeux en croisèrent d'autres brillant d'un éclat particulièrement moqueur.

Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à elle.

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

Elle arriva plus tard que prévu (pas mal plus tard que prévu) devant la porte de ce vieux fou qui inspirait tant de méfiance chez Drago. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle le considérait plutôt comme un charmant vieillard, à sa façon. Comme un petit enfant enfermé dans un corps d'adulte à qui les circonstances avaient forcé de grandir.

Elle tendit sa main, dont le seul habillement était une fine bague de mariage en or qui avait découragé beaucoup d'hommes, vers la porte de chêne mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu frapper, elle s'ouvrit.

Il devait l'avoir attendue.

- «Oh, Narcissa ! Quelle agréable surprise.» - Dit-il bien qu'a voir le visage que Dumbledore avait à ce moment, la femme Malefoy pouvait assurer que ce n'était pas le hasard. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait attendue. – Entrez, s'il vous plaît.» -

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bureau, aussi bigarré que le directeur lui-même. Son attention fut spécialement attirée par un magnifique oiseau aux quelques plumes dorées qui reposait sur le même fauteuil où devrait être assis Dumbledore, la regardant de ses deux grands yeux aqueux avec curiosité.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Un phénix. Ils l'avaient toujours fascinée, depuis toute petite. Fawkes inclina la tête d'un côté sans cesser de l'observer.

- «Eh bien, on dirait qu'il vous aime bien. Un bonbon au citron ?» - Elle déclina courtoisement l'offre d'un léger geste de la main.

Entre une chose et d'autres, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était pressée. Elle s'était donné rendez-vous avec Lucius pour manger, et c'était une des rares fois où ils pourraient manger _tranquillement_, sans travail, sans pression… comme un couple normal.

Elle ne pouvait arriver en retard. Il y avait aussi cet infime détail qui était que, avant d'aller au restaurant, elle avait rendez-vous au salon de coiffure magique la plus sophistiqué de tout le monde magique, manucure et pédicure inclus.

Elle voulait être spectaculaire.

- «Voyez-vous Dumbledore, je…» - Commença-t-elle, tentant de ne pas couper trop brusquement le petit monologue du directeur sur le délicieux qu'étaient toutes les saveurs des dragées de Bertie Crochu.

- «Vous voulez savoir où se trouve Drago, je me trompe ?» - Il lui sourit et ses yeux bleus brillèrent à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, lui procurant une incroyable sensation de paix et de bien-être.

- «Non, absolument pas.» - Répondit-elle succinctement.

- « Si je me rappelle bien, en ce moment même il doit être près de la Salle Commune de Serpentard, dans les cachots.» -

Comme si elle ne savait pas où était la salle de Serpentard, pensa-t-elle, mais elle garda son commentaire. Elle était toujours pressée.

- «Merci beaucoup.» - Elle sortit par la porte, se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers (non sans grâce) pour retrouver son fils le plus tôt possible.

Pourquoi diable Lucius ne pouvait-il pas envoyer ses lettres par hibou comme le faisait les gens normaux ? Il lui épargnerait des voyages aussi stupides que celui-ci.

Enfin, au moins elle pourrait voir Drago. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment se passait sa dernière année à l'école.

_«Une __merde__ grâce à Potter.»_

Oui, elle pouvait presque imaginer sa réponse.

Elle tourna au prochain coin vers la gauche. C'était comme revenir à ses années d'études, quand elle aimait Lucius en secret et dessinait des cœurs dans la marge de ses parchemins, soupirant pour un simple regard ou un salut.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que, quelques années plus tard, elle allait se marier au garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard et avoir un fils dont elle se sentirait extrêmement fière…

La deuxième meilleure note en Potions !

Son mari pouvait bien dire se qui lui chantait, mais elle était plus que satisfaite.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne fût pas premier et que celle qui l'avait dépassé était une certaine Hermione, fille de Moldus.

Maintenant qu'elle s'en rappelait, Drago aussi lui avait parlé à quelques occasions de cette fille.

_«Un rat de bibliothèque», «Une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout», «Et le pire… une amie de Potter.»_

Le fait était que, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler son nom de famille.

Quelque chose comme Cassier, Grouger ou…

- «Granger, Granger, Granger… Quand apprendras-tu à demander les choses poliment ? Ou est-ce qu'on n'enseigne pas ce genre de chose aux impurs à la maison ?» -

Elle s'arrêta net avant de reprendre son chemin.

Si elle se souvenait bien, par ici se trouvait la bibliothèque.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre deux fois pour se rendre compte que cette voix était celle de son fils.

C'était comme entendre parler Lucius.

- «Oh, et selon toi pourquoi devrais-je demander poliment quelque chose qui m'appartient, Malefoy ?» - Elle entendit la voix d'une jeune fille, si elle calculait bien, de l'âge de son fils. Elle avait la _légère _impression qu'il ne s'entendait pas à merveille.

- «Pour le simple fait que je suis meilleur que toi et que… Ah, oui, j'ai ta _précieuse_ montre sous la semelle de mon soulier.» - Répondit-il avec goguenardise. C'était plus qu'évident qu'il s'amusait.

Elle s'approcha avec prudence pour ne pas être découverte, cherchant à participer un peu plus dans la discussion qui devenait plus qu'intéressante.

Elle réussit à apercevoir une jeune fille (effectivement du même âge que Drago) au milieu du couloir, avec une indomptable chevelure châtaine qui lui arrivait un peu en bas des épaules et deux incandescents yeux couleurs café qui semblaient jeter des étincelles.

Juste en face d'elle se trouvait son fils, toujours aussi beau, voire plus.

Avec les cheveux libres (Ça lui avait coûtée énormément pour qu'il arrête de mettre ce répugnant gel) et quelques mèches tombant sur les yeux, il regardait la fille avec une caractéristique lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Et alors elle le vit, l'insigne du lion sur sa robe à elle, et comprit tout.

Ce devait être Hermione Granger, amie de Potter et Weasley, le trio d'or, comme aimait le dire Drago.

Il avait trop d'imagination, si seulement il l'utilisait pour d'autres choses, comme par exemple en étudiant métamorphose peut-être…

- «Toi meilleur que moi ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est une blague non ?» - Répliqua-t-elle avec suffisance, faisant disparaître le sourire du visage de Drago. – «Maintenant redonne-moi _ma_ montre et laisse-moi en paix, pour une fois.» - Le blond resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, sans accorder la moindre attention à se qu'il avait entendu, ou peut-être cherchait-il quelque chose d'ingénieux à lui répondre.

_**Règle numéro 2: **Personne ne fait jamais taire un Malefoy s'il sait où sont ses intérêts._

_**Règle numéro 3: **Un Malefoy à toujours raison._

- «Et si je ne veux pas ?» -

- «Tu vas le regretter.» -

_**Règle numéro 4: **Personne ne menace un Malefoy et survit pour le raconter._

Le jeune Malefoy se mit à rire comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Le son de ses éclats de rire inondèrent momentanément les couloirs des alentours et aussi celui où ils se trouvaient.

- «Est-ce que tu me menaces, Granger ?» - Il arrêta de rire, faisant de réels efforts afin qu'aucun éclat de rire ne s'échappe de sa gorge. – «Tu vas envoyer Potter et la Belette pour qu'ils me donnent une correction ? Ou tu préfères que ce soit ce stupide Steward qui te défende ?» -

Pour Narcissa, le soudain changement de voix de son fils à la mention de ce certain Steward ne passa pas inaperçu. Qui était-ce ? Un autre ami de Potter ?

Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

- «Je te ferai taire moi-même si tu ne laisses pas en paix Jeremy. Que diable t'arrive-t-il, Malefoy ?» -

- «Au secours Jeremy, Malefoy veut me faire de vilaines choses !» - Se moqua le blond en imitant la voix de la jeune fille qui devenait de plus en plus furieuse. – «Ha ! Ton cher Steward ne serait pas capable d'affronter une mouche sans prendre ses jambes à son cou.» -

Hermione plissa les yeux sans cesser de regarder le jeune homme qui lui aussi la regardait dans les yeux. C'était devenu un vrai duel de regards.

- « Jeremy est une bien meilleure personne que tu ne le seras jamais, crétin, alors arrête de t'en prendre à lui.» - Elle attendit de voir la réaction du blond pour continuer. – «Et arrête de lui rendre la vie impossible si tu ne veux pas perdre les deux jambes.» -

_**Règle numéro 5: **Un Malefoy est toujours supérieur aux autres._

- «Tu serais capable de briser les règles pour défendre ton copain, ou devrais-je dire petit-ami ?» - Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux, se couvrit la bouche des mains pendant que son corps se secouait pour laisser sortir son rire. – «Essaie de le faire.» - La défia-t-il.

- «Bien oui, je serais capable de les briser. Jaloux, Malefoy ?» - Elle laissa échapper un doux rire lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Drago s'assombrir.

_**Règle numéro 6: **Un Malefoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses sentiments, c'est pour les débiles._

- «De ce retardé de Steward ? Ne me fait pas rire, Hermione. Je n'ai rien à envier à ce beau parleur de pacotille.» -

- «Oui, là je te donne raison, Drago. Jeremy est très beau.» - Elle s'amusa incroyablement quand elle nota comment le blond contractait chaque muscles de son corps et serrait les poings, complètement irrité. – «Et intelligent.» -

Narcissa arqua un de ses parfaits sourcils en signe de complète confusion. Et maintenant, pourquoi s'appelaient-ils par leurs prénoms ?

Ces adolescents…

- «Ne joue pas avec le feu, Hermione…» -

- «Qui menace qui maintenant ?» - Lui signala-t-elle, lui frappant à répétions la poitrine avec son index. – «Tu n'as pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie, Drago. Pas après en être sorti de ton propre chef.» -

Hermione étouffa un gémissement quand le jeune homme l'accula subitement contre un des froids murs de pierres, son dos heurtant de plein fouet la dure surface.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau, cette fois de plus près, et la châtaigne ne pu que noter que son cœur battait toujours aussi vite lorsqu'il était proche. Merde! Ce n'était pas prévu.

- « Je n'ai rien fait.» - Son souffle à lui choqua contre ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux momentanément, tentant de se rappeler pourquoi elle ne devait pas l'embrasser passionnément à ce moment.

_**Règle numéro 7: **Un Malefoy ne doit jamai__s toucher un Sang-de-bourbe, c__e sont des êtres inférieurs._

- «Bien sûr que tu l'as fait.» - Hermione mit ses mains sur la poitrine du blond et le repoussa doucement. Elle avait besoin d'aire. Et d'une douche froide. – «Tu m'as appelée devant tes amis… Comment déjà ? «La Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter», si je me souviens bien.» -

- «Non…» -

- «Tu oses le nier ? Tu es plus vil que je le pensais.» - La colère imprégnait chacune des syllabes s'échappant de la bouche de la fille.

_**Règle numéro 8: **Un Malefoy ne permet à personne de le diminuer ou de le sous-estimer._

Drago serra fortement les mains d'Hermione et colla complètement son corps au sien, leurs nez se touchant presque.

- «J'étais fatigué, j'avais passé presqu'une semaine sans te voir et dans la Grande Salle tu étais _un peu trop_ affectueuse avec Weasley.» - Un sourire presque tendre s'échappa fugacement des lèvres d'Hermione, qu'elle se chargea d'occulter quelques secondes plus tard. – «Je m'excuse, d'accord, je reconnais avoir dépassé les bornes.» -

_**Règle numéro 9: **Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse jamais à demander __pardon __pour rien ni personne._

La femme ne sortait pas de son ahurissement depuis sa cachette. Alors Granger et Drago étaient… qu'étaient-ils ?

Elle les observa avec soin, chaque cellule, chaque particule des deux jeunes qui continuaient de se regarder avec intensité, complètement étrangers à l'espionne qu'elle était devenue.

Elle était belle à sa manière, peut-être bien à cause de son fort caractère. Et Drago semblait sentir quelque chose de sincère pour elle. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il daigné demander pardon ?

En dix-sept années de cohabitation avec lui dans le même manoir, Narcissa pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où elle avait entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche de son fils.

Ses yeux le parcoururent entièrement, des yeux de son fils où il semblait brûler un feu invisible, jusqu'à ses mains qui continuaient de serrer celles de la fille entre ses doigts avec force mais sans lui faire mal.

Et, elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la fugace idée qu'ils faisaient un très beau couple passa tout d'un coup dans sa tête, qui ne lui parut pas si insensée que ça après tout.

- «Je t'ai déjà dit que…» -

- «Oui, je le sais de mémoire.» - Répliqua le blond d'une voix ennuyée. – «Tu étais à la bibliothèque toute la semaine parce que tu avais un examen avec McGonagall, et nous avions convenu que ton amitié avec Potter et Weasley ne serait pas un problème.» -

- «C'est trop tard pour demander pardon, Drago. Ça fait presqu'un an que ça dure, et la seule chose que je veux c'est…» - À ce moment elle s'arrêta. Peut-être ne savait-elle pas encore clairement ce qu'elle voulait. – «Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser en paix d'une fichue fois, tu vas réussir à me rendre complètement folle.» - Elle ne le dit pas comme un reproche, mais avec une certaine fatigue, comme le ferait celui qui est sur le point de se rendre en plein milieu d'une guerre.

-«Ça, mon petit rat de bibliothèque, je l'ai obtenu depuis longtemps.» - Prononça-t-il à son oreille dans un murmure, laissant le loisir à Hermione de savourer chaque syllabe, lui hérissant chacun de ses cheveux.

Et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau ses yeux cristallins, il put y lire (non sans une certaine satisfaction) que c'était vrai.

Qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis longtemps, en toutes et chacune des fois où il l'avait coincé dans les couloirs, quand il lui envoyait des mots et des regards en classe, quand il ne pouvait éviter de la frôler _sans le vouloir_ en passant à côté d'elle.

Autant sinon plus que lui.

C'était plus que clair, et pas seulement pour Drago, également pour Narcissa qui ne pouvait éviter de sourire avec émotion devant la tendresse récemment découverte de son fils.

Comme il lui rappelait ces rencontres avec Lucius dans cette salle déserte au second étage…

Il frôla de ses lèvres les siennes, faisant qu'Hermione ferme les yeux dans un acte involontaire presque instantanément. Il sourit et le fit de nouveau. Une fois et une autre et une autre fois, comme lui seul savait le faire jusqu'à se qu'elle entrouvre les lèvres, complètement vaincue.

Il attrapa triomphalement la bouche d'Hermione et introduit doucement sa langue, portant les mains à ses hanches pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, la sentant trembler sous la caresse de son corps.

Après ce qui ne lui parut que quelques secondes, il se sépara d'elle non sans difficulté.

- «Je suppose que ça signifie que je suis pardonné.» - Dit-il avec un sourire qui avait le sceau Malefoy étampé partout.

- «Mhn…» - Fut la seule chose qui sorti de la bouche d'Hermione comme assentiment, pour ensuite porter une de ses mains au cou du jeune homme, le ramenant vers elle afin de pouvoir l'embrasser mais cette fois avec plus d'intensité, son autre main perdu sous sa chemise blanche.

«Crack !»

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, le cœur battant fortement dans leurs poitrines.

Narcissa se maudit mentalement dans toutes les langues, stupide talon qui avait choisi le meilleur moment pour se briser.

Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant une possible échappatoire, mais rien, pas une seule salle dans tout le couloir.

Merde.

- «Maman ?» - Le visage de Drago totalement déconcerté apparut au coin, lui faisant faire un saut de surprise. Le jeune homme bassa la voix. – «Que fais-tu ici ?» - Demanda-il, inquisiteur, la voix toujours rauque après le baiser.

Pour toute réponse (et pour gagner un peu de temps) la femme ajusta la cravate verte et argent du garçon qui la regardait toujours avec suspicion, un de ses sourcils platines bien haut d'une manière bien trop Serpentard.

Elle lui sourit.

- «Drago ?» La voix étouffée d'Hermione se fit entendre dans le couloir. – «Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» -

Ses yeux gris s'accrochèrent à ceux de sa mère puis il parla, après ce qui parut une éternité pour Narcissa.

- «Rien Hermione, c'est seulement Crabbe et Goyle.» - Sa mère laissa tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu sortir. – «Vas à la Grande Salle, je te rattrape tout de suite.» -

Les pas pressés de la jeune fille se firent entendre à nouveau. Elle s'était soudainement rappelée le délicieux menu du samedi, alors elle se dépêcha de disparaître au prochain tournant, toujours souriante.

- «Et bien ?» - Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers son fils qui attendait une réponse. – «Pourquoi es-tu venue ?» -

- «Je voulais te voir avant Noël, chéri. Mais regarde comme tu es beau !» - Elle le prit dans ses bras, la joie dansant dans ses yeux clairs.

Elle n'échangerait son fils pour rien au monde.

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du restaurant «_Dolce Vitta_» où elle s'était donné rendez-vous avec son mari il y a de cela dix minutes, distillant de l'assurance par tous les pores de sa peau.

Lucius n'allait pas du tout aimer la nouvelle selon laquelle sa carte n'avait pu arriver aux mains de son fils à cause de _circonstances __qui __avaient totalement à voir avec elle_.

Un problème mineur puisqu'elle savait comment calmer le mauvais caractère de son mari.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de manière évaluatrice. Parfaite, comme toujours.

Elle ouvrit sans délicatesse l'enveloppe sur laquelle il avait mis de son écriture soignée avec, bien entendu, de l'encre verte «Pour Drago».

_10 règles basiques que tout bon Malefoy devrait savoir_

Elle sourit avec délicatesse après avoir lu l'entête. Évidemment, personne ne pouvait faire changer d'avis Lucius sur ses ridicules idéologies.

Son regard voyagea jusqu'à la fin du papier.

_**Règle numéro 10: **Un Malefoy ne fait jamais, au grand jamais, quelque chose qui pourrait le rabaisser au même niveau qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe._

- «Trop tard.» - Murmura Narcissa juste avant de chiffonner le parchemin pour ensuite le lancer à la poubelle.

Elle se décida enfin à rentrer dans le restaurant, faisant sonner le talon de ses nouvelles chaussures sur le trottoir.

**Fin**

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

**N'est-ce pas que c'est beau l'****amûûûr ?**

**Voilà quelque chose de léger sans prise de tête. Moi j'ai adoré, et vous ? ****(Message ****sous-entendu****: laissez des reviews !)**


End file.
